In the past, an article-fixing device of this type has been known from JP-A-2-17207. According to the invention described in this patent publication, a pin unit of the device is produced from a material as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4. To produce the pin unit as shown in the figures, it is necessary to perform at least the following four processes: (1) cutting process to cut a straight wire material to a predetermined length; (2) bending process to bend the wire material to form a head of circular shape using a bending die; (3) serration forming process for forming serrated blades directed downward on outer side of each leg; and (4) machining process to taper tip of each of the legs. Therefore, there have been problems in that it is not suitable for mass production, that it is not possible to produce at the price acceptable in the market, and that the invention is not used in practical application because the product is not merchandised.